Wild Child
by midnightdusk
Summary: A two Chapter DracoGinny fic dedicated to Draigonfire.
1. Chapter 1

**'Wild Child'**

Enya's 'Wild Child' has influenced this story

It is a beautiful song and I suggest you listen to it.

This story will be Two Chapters Long.

I am dedicating it, without her permission, to

Draigonfire because her fics are the sole

Reason I learnt to love Draco/Ginny.

_I own nothing, J.K.Rowling is a genius_

It was her paradise, a patch of lush green grass, which you could lie on and stare at the sun struggling to break through the foliage. It was her's and only her's because _she _had made the effort to find such a beautiful place - which is what made it so special. After her horrific first year at Hogwarts she had sought a place where she could think, where she could reflect and dream without being disturbed by her loving, but intrusive brothers. Hermione had told them about the place 'Ginny sneaks out to', how she would flee in the middle of the night sometimes, long red hair streaming behind her and wearing nothing more than a night gown, that is how she had been dubbed the Gryffindor 'Wild Child'. She wasn't very much like her brothers, apart from the obvious sexual differences Ginny was a fairly artistic girl. She enjoyed quidditch, she was even quite talented at it, but she loved painting, she loved drawing, music and reading. She loved the rough yet smooth feel of charcoal between her fingers, the cool smear of paint on her cheek and the tight cramps she got in her hand after writing so much. There was never much privacy in the Gryffindor common room - this is where Ginny's special place had become so useful. There was even a little cave off to the side of it where she kept her paint, her brushes and paper. No - one had e_ver _seen her place - until now.

Ginny had just had a fight with Ron, it wasn't a rare occurrence but they managed to infuriate her anyway. Grabbing her jacket and throwing one good glare his way Ginny stalked out of the room, smirking as she heard a faint sigh from Hermione and her mutter 'If she keeps sneaking out how will she e_ver _pass her NEWTS next year?'

It was quite a walk to the spot; she had to push her way through branches, often being struck across the arm or leg. She loved the walk there almost as much as the actual place because it allowed her to think, and to calm down. During the first few years she had only come out a couple of times a month, but as everyone became more stressed, and as darkness began to engulf the world once more she found herself retreating more than once a day.

A sweet, mild scent filled her nose and Ginny let out a huge sigh of relief - she was there. Pulling off her shoes she closed her eyes as the soft grass caressed her feet, as she opened one eye she froze, something wasn't right. As she turned slightly to the other side, near the small lake Ginny immediately saw what was wrong - Draco Malfoy was lying in _her _spot.

"Excuse me" Ginny interrupted him, leaning over to block his sun. "...But I think your in my spot"

She was usually quite a confident girl, but as he lazily opened one eye she felt something churn in her stomach.

"I didn't see your name on it Weasley"

Ginny felt her face flush; it did it quite easily. "Come on Malfoy, I had no need to, it's my spot!"

He sat up and for a brief moment Ginny thought he was going to give it to her. Instead he just sat upright and looked at her thoughtfully. "You're not really _that _stupid are you Weasley? You know perfectly well that we are on school property and therefore you could not possibly have any sort of rights to this spot," he said, his lip twitching slightly.

Ginny knew he was right - it was just so unfair! She was already annoyed, and the spot above her left eye had begun twitching again.

He watched her carefully and glanced at the scattering of supplies in the cave. Indicating towards them he said, "Those yours Weasley?"

Ginny nodded, shielding her face from the sun with her hand.

"You into art then?" he continued slowly.

Ginny frowned and nodded again. What was he playing at? Was Draco Malfoy actually holding a polite conversation with her? But that was short lived as he spoke again.

"Where on earth did a Weasley get the money for a Witherwings Paintbrush?" he drawled, a touch of shock evident in his tone.

Ginny smiled wryly to herself, well that answered her question.

Noticing that he had stood up to examine her stuff Ginny stole his spot and lay down, feeling a weight lift off her chest.

"Well...?" he asked impatiently.

Ginny yawned and looked backwards to see him glaring at her. "I won it...happy?"

"No"

He was silent for a minute, and she could make out some noise as if he was shuffling through her papers. "You're not bad Weasley..."

"I know"

Ginny sat up as she felt him sit down next to her. She sat up, self conscious of her shirt that had ridden up her stomach. She took a moment to study him. He had grown up, physically, quite a bit over the years. He had previously been quite short and scrawny, not to dissimilar to Harry, with shocking blonde hair he gelled back, and a pointy, even mildly distorted face. But time had treated him well. He was significantly taller than her, at least 6ft. He had clear muscles through the robes he was wearing, and some would consider his face quite handsome. But to her he was still Malfoy - the ferret, the offspring of Lucius Malfoy, the antagonist, the 'victim', the bully, the whiner, the snob, the 'pureblood'.

"You're quite the modest one aren't you" he answered sarcastically, giving her an odd look as he noticed her studying him.

"Like what you see eh?" he drawled arrogantly, puffing out his chest slightly.

Ginny snorted. "Don't be ridiculous"

Ginny smiled slightly as she imagined his put off expression, refusing to tear her eyes of the beautiful array of colours in the setting sun to check whether he was irritated or not. Oddly enough his company did not bother her as much as she thought it would, he was not loud, or vulgar like her brothers, and he didn't prattle on like Hermione, or refuse to talk like Harry.

"Do you come out here often?" he asked.

In any other circumstance Ginny would have kneeled over from shock, but at the time, with the scenery and air of peace it seemed normal, even warrantable for Malfoy to enquire over her, a Weasley.

"Yes"

She didn't really know why she was being so short with him. She wasn't cold, or rude, but something stopped her from babbling like she usually would.

"Cat got your tongue Red?"

Ginny shot him a curious look. "Red?"

He smirked. "Do you have a problem with that, Red?"

Ginny felt herself smile despite not wanting to. "It's better than calling me Weasley I suppose"

He murmured a response but didn't actually say anything. Ginny felt something in the air, something that just made the whole situation feel so, so..._right. _

"Do you paint?" Ginny asked softly.

He stiffened a bit. "Used to"

'Not anymore?'

He sat up higher to avoid her gaze. "Slytherins don't become artists"

She couldn't control the laughter. It was such a strange thing to say. Clutching her stomach she jerked in laughter, face turning bright red as she was quite aware he was looking at her curiously.

"Slytherins don't become artists" Ginny replied mocking his posh English accent.

He glared at her, but it softened a bit as he noticed the humor in her voice.

"I would never stop something I loved because of what other people think. I love painting so much, and drawing, and singing, and writing..." Ginny said absently. "...I don't understand _how _you could stop just because Slytherins aren't supposed to show emotion"

He moved a bit away from her, aware they were sitting a little too close. "You wouldn't understand Weasley"

"Oh back to Weasley now am I?" Ginny taunted him.

"Oh sorry, Red" he drawled back.

Ginny smiled at him.

"I just think it's sad anyway..." she muttered softly.

He stood up abruptly as if he had just remembered whom he was talking to. He looked down at her awkwardly; "Well...you can think it's sad Red, but I'm not some pathetic Slytherin that wants a Gryff to save his soul" he said shortly and turned to walk away.

"You can come back and paint if you like..." Ginny called after him. His back froze so she knew he had heard her, but he walked away as if he hadn't.

Ginny pulled a tuff of grass out and laughed, "He'd be back"

Ginny picked at her dinner that night, usually she was a rather _boisterous _eater so it caused Hermione to give her a few side looks. Hermione would probably think it was some type of boy trouble, typical of her – but it wasn't, in the usual sense. The problem was she just couldn't get her mind off Malfoy, and the bizarre meeting she'd had with him that day. He had been so different, in fact, he had almost been _human. _

Ginny felt something cold against her elbow and jerked it up to see someone had dropped ice – cream on it. She silently glared at Ron who was immersed in a conversation with Hermione, unaware of the ice – cream slowly dripping off his spoon. Glancing up Ginny saw that Malfoy had just walked into the hall. She couldn't help but admire him, he walked sort of how you would imagine a swan – human would, tall, proud and elegant. She was happily gazing at him when something unexpected happened – he looked straight at her. His eyebrows rose slightly, and his mouth twitched. Ginny had the good grace to blush but didn't tear her eyes away from his, merely laughed and returned to her food.

"No, no, no!" Hermione moaned in the common room, scribbling over Ron's parchment, "…don't you _ever _listen to Professor Snape?"

Ginny had just walked into the common room but felt the need to head straight back out when she saw Hermione crouched over Ron's work, and Ron staring lazily at her.

She knew exactly where she would go.

"I thought you might be here," Ginny said loudly as she saw Malfoy was sitting in her spot, a sketchpad and pencil in his hand.

"I thought you might come" he replied cockily, grinning at her.

She pulled her sketchpad and charcoal out and sat beside him. "You couldn't resist could you?" she drawled, glancing at the sketch across his page.

He pulled it slightly away from her and frowned. "Don't think you know me Red"

Ginny rose an eyebrow. "I never said I did, Blondie"

He snorted. "Blondie? That's not even original Red!"

Ginny agreed with him but added, "…at least I fits in with the theme!"

He didn't reply and it was almost as if they made a silent pact to just work and keep the silence. Ginny rubbed her eyes, it would have to be past midnight but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"You drew me Red"

Ginny looked down at her pad and started. She _had _drawn him.

"…I think it's rather good" he continued.

"You would"

Draco smirked. "True"

Ginny looked at his pad curiously and felt her heart beat a little faster, "…and _you _drew me"

"I couldn't resist the red hair"

Ginny scolded herself as she giggled at his joke. "You're really good Draco" Ginny complimented him, staring at the sketch of herself.

"I know…" he murmured slowly, then roughly turned his head to look at her, "…since when did you call me Draco?"

Ginny frowned. She had called him Draco. Shrugging her shoulders as if it didn't matter she replied, "Since now"

She wished she hadn't of slipped up like that, it caused there to be an awkward silence between them.

"It doesn't mean I have to call you Ginny does it?"

"No" Ginny whispered, relieved.

Ginny stretched her legs for a moment, then her arms and grabbed the piece of charcoal to continue. She felt at peace drawing, and quite amazingly, it was incredibly therapeutic to draw Draco, he had such a _drawable _face. She heard a bird chirp in the distance and glanced at her watch, she blinked a few times as it read 1.30am.

"Shit" she hissed dropping her stuff on the ground.

Draco jumped slightly, his eyes dropping slightly as if he had been sleeping. "Whaa?" he groaned eyeing her angrily.

"It's _1.30_"

"SHIT" Draco swore.

Ginny shoved her stuff back in the cave and grabbed her cloak. Hermione _always _waited for her to return. Throwing her shoes on Ginny ran to the part in the trees but paused as she noticed Draco was right with her.

"Well I'm not staying out here alone!"

Ginny shrugged and began running through the forest. It only took her half the time it usually did to get back, and by the time she did she was well aware that at least half the forest was probably in her hair. She felt something tug on her hair and slapped it away, only to realise it was Draco's hand.

"Fine, see if I get those twigs out!" he snarled, his lip pouting slightly.

"Sorry"

Ginny felt her stomach growl angrily, she hadn't eaten much at dinner. Glancing at Draco Ginny took a breath and asked, "You hungry?"

Draco's eyebrow's rose questioningly, "Yeah"

"Come on" Ginny stated, tugging his hand.

Fred and George had shown her the way to the kitchens, Ron refused to. She had always had a small curiosity about the house elfs, and due to that they absolutely adored her. That is how they ended up with a spread of sandwiches, biscuits, chicken legs, coleslaw, cheese and coffee.

"Jesus Red…" Draco said through a mouthful of chicken, "…those house elfs sure love you!"

Ginny nodded sipping her coffee, "I can't help it if I'm so lovable"

He frowned slightly. "Sure you can"

Muddling his words Ginny laughed, "You think I'm lovable, Aww Draco I didn't know you felt that way"

She saw his face tighten and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I was just joking"

He glanced at her, rubbing his hands around his mug. "I knew that"

There was a small silence between them before Draco looked up at her, a cocky smile on his face. "So what is it like Red, getting to spend time with a Malfoy?"

Ginny snorted. "Great!" she replied enthusiastically, "…What's it like spending time with a Weasley who isn't trying to kick your butt?"

Draco closed his eyes slightly for a moment and when he opened them again Ginny could see the mirth in them.

Ginny took a moment, drinking in his expression. He looked straight back.

"I take it your going to the ball tomorrow?"

Ginny jerked her head towards him slightly. "Yes"

She heard him make a weird noise and continue, "I personally don't like things like that, it's just a bunch of girls trying to look pretty, and a bunch of guys trying to get lucky"

"What!" Ginny exclaimed laughing at his words, "…I don't have to _try _to look pretty Malfoy"

Draco scuffed his chair back a little and looked her up and down. "I didn't mean you specifically Red"

Ginny felt an odd feeling. Around Malfoy she had been comfortable, she had liked him, maybe even fantasized about him despite only really talking to him properly since that morning. Now though, as they sat in the dimly lit room, him looking her up and down, she couldn't help feel uncomfortable. She didn't dislike the feeling, she just was unsure. It was like a girl who dreamed about a boy so much that when he began to like her she didn't know what to do.

"Of course you didn't" Ginny replied softly realising she hadn't spoken back.

"So are you actually going to the ball?" Ginny asked desperately trying to rid the air of this new tension.

Smirking Draco answered, "Of course"

"But I thought you said the guys were only trying to get lucky…"

"I happen to like it when all those girls try and look pretty, some of them manage to pull it off" Draco drawled.

Ginny shut her eyes, taking a deep breath…she was really going to regret what she would soon do. "So are you going with anyone?"

Draco looked at her curiously, "No, why do _you _want to go with me?" he joked mockingly.

Searching for all the courage she possessed Ginny looked him in the eyes and replied, "Yeah I wouldn't mind it"

Draco's butter knife seemed to pause in mid air. "You _what?_"

Ignoring the lump which had formed in her throat she roughly pushed aside her chair, and watched it tumble to the ground. She knew later she would regret reacting so strongly, it wasn't in her nature.

"Well I take it that's a no then" Ginny confirmed tightly.

He just stared at her.

"Right" Ginny answered firmly and stalked out of the room, leaving Draco behind looking flabbergasted.

**A/N –** _WELLLLLL _what do you think? This was going to be a one shot but I thought this would be a good place to leave it so it will conclude next chapter. REVIEW because I won't post the next chapter until I have 10 reviews at least – I'm not greedy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild Child 

**Authors Note:**

_Thankyou to all those who reviewed, your kind words really made my day! _

_This is the final chapter of this fic as it is really only a one shot split into two chapters. _

_I hope if you enjoyed this fic you'll go and read some of my others. _

_I also hope you will read Draigonfire's fics if you have not already done so as I dedicated this fic to her. – If she doesn't like it, then tough –_

Ginny ran back up to the Gryffindor common room desperately trying to not whack her head against the stone wall in embarrassment. _WHAT _had she been thinking asking Draco Malfoy to the ball like that? She had only ever talked to him sparingly before this morning!

"Goooooooooooood" Ginny moaned into her quilt.

Ginny heard the door 'click', so she pulled her face from the pillow and faced a concerned looking roommate. Ginny was silent as she watched her friend sit on the edge of her bed and look at her expectantly.

"Well…" her blonde haired friend began.

Ginny just looked at her blankly.

"Ok Gin. You run up here, scare the _fuck _out of your prattish brother and his friends to the extent where they _demand _that I, quote, 'immediately attend to your needs', so god dammit Ginny you'll tell me what's wrong!"

Ginny laughed shortly. "No need to get narky Miranda."

She glared at Ginny, "I was _this close_," she indicated with her hands, "…to being asked out by Seamus!"

Ginny patted her on the back, "Ah, the Irish don't give up lass, he'll ask you soon enough!"

"THE BALL IS TOMORROW!" Miranda bellowed, her face flushing red.

"Yeah" Ginny begun slowly, "…about that"

"…About that?"

"Yeah, I've decided I don't really feel like going anymore" Ginny answered slowly, wincing as she thought of the expensive silk gown she had bought for the occasion.

Narrowing her eyes Miranda flopped onto Ginny's bed and sighed deeply. "Ok, what happened? Who is it?"

Ginny paused for a moment then explained her day to Miranda, "…and then he just looked at me as if I was crazy! Think about it, a WEASLEY asking a MALFOY out!"

Expecting her friend to be laughing at her Ginny was surprised when she looked thoughtful. "You know Gin, I'd been meaning to mention that – I caught Malfoy staring at you the other day, like, you know, in a lustful way"

Ginny snorted. "Trust me Min, Malfoy does _not _look at me in anyway that could be considered lustful"

Miranda grinned, "We'll see coz Gin, you're going to that ball!"

Ginny sat in front of her tall mirror glaring at her hair. It was so _long, _so _unruly, _and so god damned _red_.

"Come _on _Ginny, just put on the damn dress, and let me do your hair and make up!" Parvarti bellowed from the bathroom.

Ginny sighed deeply. She had seen Malfoy at breakfast and as soon as she saw him looking she pretended she didn't notice or care. She could feel his eyes on her all through the meals and it was starting to make her sweat.

Glaring at her hair one last time Ginny slipped on her dress and couldn't stop the grin breaking over her face. She _adored _her dress if it was some consolation. She usually couldn't afford anything nice, but it was a present for her birthday and it was beautiful. It was pure silk and a soft champagne colour. It made her look elegant but sexy at the same time with a long slit up the leg. She could remember her mum saying 'You'll make all the boys drool' when she had tried it on.

Ginny gazed around the room absently as she let Parvarti attack her hair and face.

"Done!" a triumphant Parvarti exclaimed a good hour later. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that although Parvarti had done a good job Ginny no longer cared too much. She could feel Harry's eyes on her as she made her way through the Gryffindor common room, and although she felt a small flush rise through her she didn't care as much as she should.

_That's because there is only one person you want to see you._

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her subconscious. She was being stupid! She barely even knew Draco, there was no way in the world she could have feelings for him.

_I may be attracted to him but that's it. _

As she walked into the great hall she was immediately glad she had come, it was full of fairy's, sparkling lights and the wafting smells of sweets – _kind of like a backyard tea party – _

As she caught a few people looking at her Ginny used the time to scan the hall, telling herself she was only trying to find him to see if he looked any good, not because she wanted to talk to him. She focused her eyes on the Slytherin group huddled on the opposite side of the room, and although she could see all his friends, she could not see him anywhere.

Once Ginny realised that Draco was clearly not turning up to the ball Ginny sat down, ignoring all offers for her to dance.

Why didn't he come? Was it because of her… 

"Of course not!" Ginny openly reprimanded herself. Unless he was still to scarred from her asking him out.

Ginny sighed, she wasn't usually like this. She usually didn't care what others thought of her, she was a _wild child, _the free one, the one who didn't care – not now though. As she spotted Miranda dancing with Seamus she couldn't help smiling for her friend, she had been a bit of a shit to her.

"Ginny!" a voice barked from beside her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to face her brother. She laughed a bit as she saw what he was wearing. Although the Weasley's now had enough money to _not _buy second hand robes it didn't mean Ron had good taste.

"Yes, dear brother?" Ginny answered sarcastically.

Ron shot her a look. "Why aren't you dancing? Has nobody asked you, because you know I'll get Harry to dance with if it's that…"

Usually a comment such as this would have angered Ginny to no end, her brother really was an insensitive prat, and although it didn't anger her as much today she still felt the need to defend herself.

"Ronald, if in this world there is someone who would dance with you I can assure you there is someone who would dance with me. So yes, people _have _asked me, and _no, _I don't need you to get Harry to dance with me" Ginny replied quickly, stood up and left the hall. There was no point staying in a ball purely to wait for someone who was never going to show.

Chucking her high heels off Ginny let her feet lead her through the forest. In her subconscious Ginny might have realised that Draco would be there, but even so, when she saw him she still froze in shock.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!" Ginny demanded after the flush had left her face.

He turned and glanced up at her, his mouth opening slightly for a moment before he caught himself.

"I should be asking you the same thing Red considering you are the one dressed for the ball"

Ginny paused. Not answering him she looked over his shoulder at the canvas he was painting on. It was a weird sort of painting, not the type she would have expected from him – full of colours and emotion.

"I like it – it's different" Ginny complimented as he noticed her looking.

"I don't." he answered coldly looking away from her.

They sat in silence for a while, Ginny skimming her feet over the cool water, Draco adding finishing touches to his painting with her Witherwings paintbrush. _Her Witherwings paintbrush._

"HEY!" Ginny yelled, narrowing her eyes as she recognised her paintbrush, after getting his full attention Ginny snatched the paintbrush, flecks of paint flying everywhere.

"What are you doing using _my _expensive paintbrush?"

"Painting, I thought that was obvious Red" Draco drawled back, slowly prying it off her.

Ginny edged closer to him missing the odd expression on Draco's face. When she got close enough she pounced at him, snatching it back.

"Nobody invades my space and steals my stuff, especially someone like you!" Ginny hissed back even though her tone was missing any real malice.

"Someone like me?" Draco replied curiously.

Ginny paused, then nodded her head in agreement, "Yes. Someone like you"

Draco stood up abruptly, brushed the grass off his pants and looked at her. When it became clear she was not going to continue he asked, with raised eyebrows, "Well…?"

Ginny looked up at him, she felt threatened when he was so much taller than she was. She stood up to face him. "Well what? You want me to describe all the things that I dislike about you? All the reasons I have for not wanting a rich pompous brat like you stealing the one expensive item I own?" Ginny answered, her face turning red from anger.

Draco subconsciously licked his lips, wondering whether it would be foolish to try and anger her further. Deciding against it, he drawled, "Only expensive item? That dress looks pretty expensive to me"

Ginny flushed. _So he had noticed her outfit. _

"That's irrelevant! You _stole _my paintbrush." Ginny continued, her face turning red for a completely different reason.

Then Draco Malfoy reacted the one way Ginny didn't expect. He laughed. He laughed at her so hard that she almost swore that he was crying.

"You…what?" Ginny stammered after he had regained his composure.

"Oh what, you think Slytherins can't laugh then?" Draco snorted, absently brushing his hair off his face.

"No, I mean…"

He continued laughing. "Well you have to admit Red it was pretty ridiculous what we were fighting over when we both know the real reason your so snappy with me"

Ginny felt her stomach drop. "Excuse me!"

"Oh come on…" Draco begun, edging closer to her. "…You wanted to go to the ball with me, and now you're not at the ball. Instead you choose to argue with me, I think it's damn clear what your problem is"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you're a jerk" she replied childishly.

Draco smirked and leaned into her. "I think you may be right" he drawled back, stealing the paintbrush back off her.

"Give that back!" Ginny demanded narrowing her eyes at him.

"No"

"Come on Draco. I want it back"

He smirked and held it above his head. "Then come and get it"

Ginny moved forward and paused for a moment, then thought 'what the hell' and continued. As she reached up to try and grab it Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and roughly pushed her against the cave wall. Ginny went to yelp but his hand against her mouth muffled her voice. Her first reaction was to push him away, but his warm hands distracted her as they held her tightly against him, and his legs rubbing the inside of hers made her mind dizzy. To be quite honest Ginny Weasley felt thoroughly indecent.

"What" Ginny questioned weakly, her stomach fluttering as she looked up into his glittering eyes.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight Red?" Draco murmured softly. Ginny's face went bright red, but she was awfully pleased with the compliment.

"No" she whispered softly.

He leant in closer, the soft stubble on his chin rubbing against her neck.

"You know Red, I never said no"

Ginny went to reply but found her lips otherwise occupied.

_They said first kisses were always the most magical, but Ginny now thought differently. _

At first she didn't respond. But his lips were cool against her, and she felt herself melt into him. As she kissed him back rather hungrily at first she felt him smile against her mouth.

_And there they stood, two souls, so similar yet so different locked together in their first kiss. _

After a moment Ginny pulled back and let her head rest against his chest. They stood together in silence before she looked up at him and smiled cheekily.

"Imagine what my brother will say"

Draco's eyes lit up in glee.

A/N 

Well that is it. Thankyou to all those who reviewed and thankyou even more to those who will now review, because you will, won't you? I know it's a bit of a short, sappy story but it was meant to be a short one. I have a mainly Draco/Ginny C2 group so if your after some good fics a lot of my favourites are on there.

OH and I am looking for a Beta for my George/Hermione fic 'It wasn't meant to be like that' if you are interested tell me in a review, or similarly, email me.


End file.
